


More Stimulating than Studying

by Pthithia



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: A little bit of math, Awkward, First Time, Fluff, I Tried, I don't know, I'm tagging it, In that they don't use protection, Is this PWP?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pthithia/pseuds/Pthithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody ever mentions how awkward your first time will be. They especially never mention it if you're underaged, inexperienced and extremely hormonal. </p>
<p>Too bad Achilles and Patroclus didn't get the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Stimulating than Studying

"Hey." Patroclus swung down into the passenger seat, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey." Achilles turned in the driver's seat and grinned at his boyfriend. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Your place, right?"

"Yep."

Achilles pulled out of the nearly empty parking lot of Pelion High onto the main road. "Where were you?"

"Sorry, I was caught up at the library, Briseis just started Calculus and needed help."

"Right." Achilles stretched out his arm to the center console and grabbed Patroclus' hand. He looked at the road and smiled.

*

"So if y=a(x−h)2+k, and y=1/2(x+2)2-3, then what's the vertex?"

Achilles groaned and flopped against the bed. "I don't know the answer. I wish I knew the answer. I'll never know the answer."

Patroclus rolled his eyes affectionately. "At least try."

"I don't know where to start."

"It's easy." Patroclus leaned forward and took his pencil. "Look, (h, k) is the formula for the vertex. Just take the opposite of h, which is -2, and k, which is -3. Your vertex is (-2, -3)."

Achilles wrinkled his nose. "You're very smart, you know," he pouted. "I don't know how they can expect me to understand this."

"I believe in you. You can do it." Patroclus handed his pencil back. "Here, try the next one yourself."

Achilles sighed and twirled the pencil between his fingers, staring blankly at the paper.

Patroclus stretched out on his stomach on the plush carpet in Achilles' bedroom, poring over his battered copy of Wuthering Heights.

Achilles glanced up to watch Patroclus, engrossed in his book, his cheek smooshed into his palm as he leaned on his elbow. The athlete smiled and moved from his spot next to the bed, stretching out alongside his boyfriend.

"What're you reading?"

"Wuthering Heights." Patroclus flipped to the front cover. "I'm supposed to be studying for a test on Monday, and you," he frowned, "are supposed to be learning how to graph parabolas."

Achilles rolled onto his back. "That's boring. I don't want to do that. Let's do something else, Pat." He folded his arms behind his head and shut his eyes.

Patroclus shook his head. "Your father hired me to tutor you because if your grades get any worse they'll kick you off the track team."

"It's not like I persuaded him to hire you specifically because I had a massive crush on you at the time, of course." Achilles smirked.

"Be quiet. And do your math. By the time this weekend is up you have to have this mastered." Achilles didn't respond. Patroclus grabbed a pen and jabbed him in the side, where he was most ticklish.

"Hey!" Achilles sat halfway up and playfully swatted at Patroclus. "C'mon, we have the whole weekend to work on disgusting math problems and read horrific books."

"For your information, Wuthering Heights is one of the United States' most treasured works of literature."

"Whatever. I'm sure you've read it before anyway." Patroclus smiled at that.

"We need to do something to stimulate your brain. You'll study better that way."

Achilles cracked a wicked grin that reminded Patroclus of the Cheshire Cat. "Looking for something stimulating, are you? Because I happen to know something far more stimulating than studying."

Patroclus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what's that?"

"Why don't I show you?" And before Patroclus could respond, Achilles sat up and kissed him, weaving his hands into his dark curls to pull him closer.

Patroclus sighed, letting his book slide from his grasp in favor of pulling Achilles closer. The athlete's tongue slipped into his boyfriend's mouth, deepening the kiss as one of his hands slowly wandered down their torsos.

"Woah, woah, what are you doing?" Patroclus asked, breaking the kiss and panting as Achilles unbuttoned his jeans. "What about your parents?"

"They're both out of town until Wednesday, we're alone." Achilles reclaimed Patroclus' lips and undid the zipper.

"Wait, are you sure?" Patroclus resurfaced for air.

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Are you nervous, Pat?" Achilles wiggled out of his own jeans, cool air prickling at his flesh.

"No- well, yes, I mean, we've never done this sort of thing before-"

"Patroclus." Achilles took his face in his hands. "I love you. I'll take care of you, no matter how far you want to go right now."

They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, as if to memorize the exact color and shape.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Why you aren't kissing me, and that we should totally get on the bed."

"Right."

They awkwardly hauled themselves off the floor and onto the giant, unmade bed. Achilles, attempting to kiss Patroclus again, moved in too fast, falling on top of him and knocking the wind out of the brunette.

"Shit, sorry," Achilles hissed.

"Nope, I'm okay," Patroclus wheezed, grabbing at Achilles' shirt.

"Here." Achilles straddled Patroclus and sat up, to give him room to breathe while he pulled his red t-shirt off.

Met with the sight of Achilles' firm muscles and washboard stomach, Patroclus faltered, chest heaving from the fall and the kissing.

"Are you okay?"

"Actually, you're making me kind of self conscious," he said quietly, trailing his hands over his boyfriend's abdomen.

"Hey." Achilles ducked back down to press a kiss to Patroclus' jaw. "I love you. I don't care what you look like compared to me. I love every part of you that makes you you." Patroclus smiled a little.

"You're wearing far too many layers, Pat," Achilles said playfully. "Here I am in my underwear already, and you have yet to remove one single garment."

Patroclus laughed, playing along. "Well, I guess you'll have to help me." Achilles smirked.

With their combined efforts and some awkward manuvering they managed to get Patroclus out of his t-shirt. Achilles ran his hands down Patroclus' chest, his unfit muscles and soft stomach and dark, fine chest hair.

"Fuck- you're so handsome, Pat," Achilles murmured, leaning down for another kiss. "Every part of you- you're so perfect, just for me," he said, his lips trailing down Patroclus' throat.

Patroclus sighed and tilted his head back, eyes fluttering closed. Achilles' hands wandered lower, and with great combined effort they wriggled Patroclus out of his jeans without having to break apart.

"Wait, wait." Patroclus grabbed Achilles by the shoulders. "Have you ever done this before?"

Achilles shrugged. "No. But it can't be so hard." He laughed a little at the unintended double entendre. "Just relax."

"Are you sure?"

His eyes snapped up, green meeting brown. "Everything will be fine. We'll figure this out together."

He kissed him again, rougher and more passionate than before, his hands toying with the waistband of Patroclus' boxers. "Um... can I?"

Patroclus just nodded. He didn't think his voice could have worked if he tried.

Achilles let out an almost startled huff. "Okay." He first removed his own, not looking down as he sprung free. It wasn't unusual for a boy his age, but still, they had only been kissing, for Christ's sake --

"Achilles?" Patroclus looked up at him, his eyes worried. "You okay?"

"Yes." Achilles shook his head at himself and slowly eased Patroclus out of the soft black shorts, watching closely. When he was finally free, Patroclus blushed and bit his lip, looking away from his boyfriend.

"C'mere." Achilles draped himself over Patroclus, twirling his long, dark hair around his fingers as he kissed him again, sighing raggedly into his mouth. Patroclus skimmed his hands gently up Achilles' torso, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Patroclus let out a broken moan when Achilles took his stiff cock in hand, pumping gently. But the friction was all wrong and pretty soon Patroclus was shoving him away, panting. He propped himself up on his elbows and Achilles sat back on his heels.

"What's wrong?"

"It needs, uh, you know..." Patroclus gestured vaguely, pink tinting his cheeks.

"Oh. Oh!" Achilles blushed. "Right, hold on." He dove to the edge of the bed, half hanging off to reach the nightstand. Patroclus sighed, letting his arms collapse.

A few seconds later Achilles resurfaced, triumphantly holding the blue bottle of lube. "Got it!" He reclaimed his seat on his boyfriend's lap.

"Great. Do you, uh," he shuddered another breath, trying to calm his heart. "Do you have a condom?"

Achilles' face fell. "No. I never needed it before."

"Oh."

They fell into an awkward silence. "I mean, I guess we don't have to, you know..."

Patroclus bit his lip. "I trust you," he said softly.

Achilles blinked. "Fuck. I mean- fuck, yes, I trust you, too." He crawled a little closer and snapped the cap open.

"God, that's freezing," Patroclus muttered as Achilles took his cock back in hand, spreading the lube up his shaft. He moaned as he sped his hand up, the motion now smooth and delicious.

Achilles groaned at the sight of Patroclus arching his back and fisting his hands in the sheets. "Pat, I love you so much," he whispered, speeding up his hand.

"Achilles," Patroclus whimpered, grabbing his wrist. "If you- ah! - don't stop, I think this is going to be over very soon."

Achilles pushed his hair off his forehead, feeling butterflies in his stomach. 'Stupid to be nervous,' he thought. 'It's only Patroclus. You know each other.' "Okay. I have to, like, you know... open you up."

Nope. He was wrong. This could literally not be more awkward if they tried. Patroclus blushed right up to the hairline. "Alright," he squeaked, shifting up on the pillows, the two of them long past the point of eye contact. "What should I-"

"Er, bend your knees," Achilles said, climbing off of him and settling in between his legs.

Patroclus shook his hair off of his forehead and closed his eyes when Achilles opened the lube again, shuffling closer to his boyfriend's body. "Uh." He tried to think of a precursor for what was about to happen. "This is going to feel really weird at first," he said, gently squeezing Patroclus' knee, "but just try to relax. Don't tense up." Patroclus nodded.

Achilles let out a long sigh and reached down, prodding gently until he found his hole, applying more lube and slowly massaging the muscle. When it finally loosened, he slowly pushed one finger in, easing carefully. Patroclus made a strangled noise and clawed at the sheets.

"Oh, fuck, that's-"

"Shh, shh," Achilles hushed him quickly, running his other hand soothingly along his side. "Relax."

Patroclus bit his lip as another finger was slowly added, breathing in sharply. Achilles watched as he scissored his fingers and gently twisted them, stretching the muscle.

"Do you think you need another?" Achilles asked. His cock, straining against his stomach, was definitely crying out for some attention as he watched Patroclus fall apart underneath him.

"I - ah - I don't know," he gasped, bucking his hips slightly. "I don't think so."

Achilles couldn't help the little moan he let out. "Fuck- okay." He pulled out his fingers, flexing them gently. Patroclus whimpered a little at the loss, but his eyes went wide as his boyfriend pushed his calves closer to his body, spreading his knees wider.

Achilles leaned closer to Patroclus, his lips hovering just over the brunette's. "Is this okay?" he breathed.

"Yes, do it."

Achilles shivered a little and quickly applied lube to his cock, pressing a quick kiss to Patroclus' knee before bowing his head, his attention directed downward as he lined them both up, biting his lip. He slowly, slowly began to push forward. He let out a shaky breath at the feeling of Patroclus, impossibly tight around him, and-

"Fuck, fuck, no, stop," Patroclus grunted, his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Sorry, sorry!" Achilles hissed, pausing immediately. "Are you okay?"

"Just- just wait," he said, gripping Achilles tightly and squeezing his eyes closed again.

Achilles carefully leaned forward, being careful not to move his hips, and kissed Patroclus, their lips moving in soft synchronization.

Patroclus broke away after a minute, breathing hard. "A little more," he whispered.

Achilles nodded and slowly eased himself deeper, arms trembling from the exertion and a small bead of sweat running down his temple.

"Shit, wait, hold on," Patroclus huffed in exasperation, stopping Achilles again. "Give me a minute."

"Maybe this would be easier if you got on all fours-"

"No." Patroclus said quickly, shaking his head, cheeks red. "I want to see you."

"Okay. We'll just go slow." Achilles gave a weak smile.

A few seconds later he got the all clear to continue and pushed in further, his dick sheathed halfway to the base.

"Fuck, no, not good." Patroclus began to shift uncomfortably. He squeezed his eyes closed tighter.

"Pat? Are you okay?"

Patroclus bit his cheek and took a shaky breath.

"Patroclus, please, say something." Achilles grabbed the little bottle and slicked himself up again. "Look at me."

The brunette sighed and fluttered his eyes open, chest heaving.

"Hey, it's okay," Achilles whispered. "I've got you; I'm not going to hurt you." Patroclus nodded.

The blonde pressed a kiss to his jaw, his hand moving to wrap around Patroclus' cock, pumping slowly and languidly.

The pained look melted off his face and Patroclus moaned and tossed his head back. "More, more," he panted, tugging at Achilles' hair.

They started and stopped again two more times before, with the help of kisses and firm strokes, Achilles pressed fully into Patroclus, moaning at the feeling of him clenching and adjusting around his dick.

"God... oh god..." Patroclus sighed. "Hold on, let me get used to you."

Achilles nodded. He tilted his head up, kissing him lazily as he rolled his hips.

"Achilles?" They broke apart, and the blonde pressed the tips of their noses together. "I'm ready."

Achilles grinned shakily. "Okay." He gave him one last kiss before tucking his face into the crook of Patroclus' neck and bracing his arms on either side of him.

Patroclus wasn't quite sure he was ready exactly, as Achilles' pulling out was accompanied by a slight burning sensation, but once he pushed back in most of his doubt was gone.

The air rushed out of him, and Achilles moaned into the side of his neck, slamming into him again. "Oh god," he gasped against his skin, breathing heavily. Their skin glued together with sweat as he sloppily rocked in and out, pushing up on his forearms to watch Patroclus' face.

The other boy's face was part relieved, part shocked at each thrust, his lips parted slightly and his hair an absolute mess, tangled and tossed over the pillow. He looked positively debauched.

Though his movements were inexperienced and uneven, Achilles had Patroclus writhing underneath him at last. On one particular thrust his eyes flew open and he cried out, wrapping his legs around Achilles' waist. "God, do that again," he moaned.

Achilles grit his teeth, understanding, and slammed in again, but Patroclus shook his head weakly. "I think- I lost- the angle," he gasped.

Achilles tried a few times more, but couldn't find that same spot again. To compensate, he snaked one hand down and pumped Patroclus' dick again, not quite in time with his uneven thrusts, but still deliciously torturous.

Suddenly, without warning, Patroclus arched his back and came with a choked off cry, spattering all over his stomach and Achilles' hand.

Achilles jaw dropped. He let his weight rest on top of Patroclus' now limp body and braced his hands against the headboard. With the image of Patroclus as he came firmly fixed in his mind, he began pounding into the pliant body underneath him, nipping at his jaw and leaving little love bites along his collarbone. Not long after, he came with a similar moan, digging his short nails into Patroclus' shoulders.

He lay there breathless for a moment, the two of them panting, before he noticed Patroclus shifting uncomfortably.

"Shit. I'm sorry. Like, I should have pulled out," Achilles apologized, blushing again.

"Don't worry about it," Patroclus murmured sleepily.

Neither of them said anything more as Achilles carefully pulled out and carelessly wiped his hands on the sheets, rolling onto his back next to Patroclus in silence.

"Well," Patroclus finally drawled, "that certainly was more stimulating than studying. Also, over much quicker than I anticipated."

"Not that fast," the other boy said defensively. Patroclus raised his eyebrows at him. Achilles laughed. "Okay, maybe you're right." He rolled over to face his boyfriend. "I love you, you nerd."

Patroclus smiled back. "I love you, too."

He wrapped his arms around his blonde boyfriend, curling towards him so that their bodies perfectly locked together.

The last thing he heard before he succumbed to the unconsciousness was Achilles suggesting that they should always list sex as an incentive for finishing homework. Patroclus fell asleep with a smile on his face and a perfect boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't lie to me. Your first time was awkward. Everyone's first time is awkward. Also known as me trying to write PWP and failing. Leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it, let me know what you think (hides in shame). Thanks for reading!


End file.
